


Мертвая половина сердца

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джордж замечает, что между Фредом и Сириусом что-то есть...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвая половина сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в 2004 году.

Впервые я заметил, что между Фредом и Сириусом что-то есть, в конце марта. К тому времени мы уже смылись из Хогвартса, но свободное время проводили не в “Норе”, а на Гриммаулд - там было гораздо интереснее. И мы не встречались каждый день с укоризненным взглядом мамочки, которая, конечно, не приветствовала педагогических методов старой жабы Амбридж, но считала, что доучиться нам все-таки необходимо.  
Так вот, в тот день за ужином я отмочил какую-то очередную шутку и, как всегда, повернулся, чтобы поймать взгляд Фреда. Он обязательно первым смеялся над моими приколами. Но в тот раз я вместо глаз увидел только ухо. Фред повернулся к крестному Гарри Поттера, Сириусу Блэку. Меня что-то неприятно кольнуло, но через пару секунд я забыл об этом. А еще через час я напрасно искал своего брата по всему особняку. Обычно он всегда оказывался рядом, если мне было нужно. Когда я в десятый раз заглянул в кухню, надеясь обнаружить Фреда там, я на пороге столкнулся с Ремусом Люпином. Наш бывший учитель ЗОТИ странно на меня посмотрел, потом сказал:  
\- Джордж? Иди к себе. Фред ушел, он еще не скоро вернется…  
\- Он вам так сказал? – непонимающе переспросил я.  
\- Сириус так сказал… Впрочем, неважно.  
Я послушно отправился в нашу с братом комнату. У меня осталось только легкое недоумение. Фред пришел поздно вечером. Я сквозь дрему попытался задать ему вопрос, где он был, но в ответ получил лишь неясное мычание. И я снова заснул.  
А потом оказалось, что это было всего лишь начало.   
Фред постоянно был рядом с Сириусом. Они разговаривали друг с другом, они постоянно что-то показывали друг другу, и, сами-знаете-кто их разбери, Блэк улыбался моему брату! Сириус Блэк, который даже для Гарри выдавливал улыбку, тонкие губы дергались, словно в судорогах, а тут светились радостью даже его глаза! Их взгляды были направлены друг на друга, они словно отгораживались от остальных…  
И меня уносило – меня просто уносило каким-то течением от этой пары. Фред рассеянно улыбался мне, когда я к нему обращался. Сириус смотрел на меня – и в то же время сквозь меня. Впрочем, он ни на кого не смотрел иначе. Только на Фреда… А мой брат в ответ дарил ему совершенно особый взгляд. Такого раньше удостаивался только я. В этом взгляде было написано: «Знаешь, а я кое-чего хочу…»  
Я сначала смеялся над собственными подозрениями. Фред в сексе всегда был активной стороной. И меня это устраивало... О, еще как устраивало. Чтобы он изменился... это казалось забавным. Но потом я, наконец, вслушался в вопли портрета миссис Блэк, и у меня все внутри похолодело.  
\- Ты, ублюдок, не смей позорить достойнейший род, убирайся из этого дома! Ты всю жизнь только и умел, что под мужиками валяться и ноги раздвигать! - вопила сварливая мамаша.  
И тогда я увидел в беглом каторжнике, да и сейчас почти заключенном, очень красивого мужчину.  
А он был красив. Сириус Блэк еще как был красив. Даже проведя почти половину жизни в тюрьме. Черные волосы без единой седой пряди. Тонкие черты лица - разве изгнание из семьи отберет аристократизм у внешности? Высокий рост и стройная фигура - оно и понятно, кто бы дал ему разжиреть. Длинные ноги. Вкус, воспитанный поколениями Блэков. Стиль. Аскетизм. Причем, такой аскетизм, за которым так и ищешь страстности и нежности.  
И я мог понять, что Фред нашел в Сириусе такого, чего не было во мне. Я был мальчишкой. Конечно, я мог вывести из себя любого взрослого, но сам от этого взрослее не становился. Фред был у меня первым, я думал, что он останется и последним. Другое дело – Сириус. Опытный мужчина, в котором прожитые годы поселили не только печаль, но и какую-то загадку. И каждому хотелось бы эту загадку разгадать…  
Зачем Сириусу был нужен Фред – тоже было понятно. Блэк угодил в Азкабан в 20 лет, тюрьма сожрала его молодость – наверняка он хотел вернуть себе ее…  
Иногда я думал: Мерлин, почему не я? Даже мать нас путала. Может, я бы мог однажды попробовать…. Вместо Фреда?.. или с Фредом?.. Но не тут-то было. Сириус различал нас моментально. Он вежливо улыбался мне и спешил уйти. И мне оставалось только бессильно смотреть ему вслед, в эту гордо выпрямленную узкую спину. Фред не показывал мне спины, он не избегал вопросов. Он избегал ответов – шутя, легко, наши разговоры с ним начали напоминать мне фехтовальные поединки..   
Я рассказал… рассказал о наших проблемах Тонкс. Она всегда казалась мне такой юной… такой понимающей… Она действительно, по крайней мере, постаралась понять. Но потом сказала, что это все и к лучшему. Мол, такие отношения были неестественны вдвойне. Мужчины, к тому же братья, не должны любить друг друга.  
Но для нас… в свое время, конечно, это было так естественно. Так естественно помочь брату раскручивать садовых гномов, подсказать на уроке трансфигурации, вместе сбежать от Филча, подняться на астробашню и заняться любовью в самую длинную ночь в году. Мать обнаружила наши отношения два года назад, когда мы уже настолько потеряли голову, что почти перестали скрываться. И сначала восприняла все, как очередную изощренную шутку. Ни Фред, ни я не ожидали, что на нашу сторону встанет отец. И решительно пойдет против мамы. Их поставивший все точки над "и" разговор проходил на кухне. Атмосфера была накалена буквально: вода вскипала сама собой, стаканы лопались от жара, а все куриные яйца потом оказались сваренными вкрутую. Мы с Фредом попытались подслушать, но кто-то из родителей поставил искажающее заклинание, которое позволяло услышать только отдельные звуки, сливающиеся в ужасающую какофонию. Выходя с кухни, мама метнула в нашу сторону сердитый, но вовсе не злой не взгляд и сказала: «Что ж, по крайней мере, у вас не будет детей».  
Мы испытали такое облегчение, что, уже придя в нашу комнату, бессильно упали на пол, а я истерически начал смеяться. А потом Фред перекатил меня на спину.  
\- Я не могу понять, - шептал Фред, убирая волосы с моего лица. - Почему люди говорят, что мы похожи, что нас нельзя отличить друг от друга, ведь ты такой красивый, а я...  
А я в ответ только смеялся, хрипло от возбуждения.  
Эти воспоминания убивали меня. За какую-то пару недель я превратился в параноика. Я боялся, завернув за какой-нибудь из многочисленных углов особняка семьи Блэков обнаружить там эту парочку, занимающуюся любовью. Я сознательно загружал себя работой до «не могу». Выяснял в банке условия кредита. Составлял бизнес-план. Встречался с возможными поставщиками. Делал все, чтобы магазинчик «Приколы Уизли» начал существовать хотя бы на бумаге. Только для Фреда, похоже, наша мечта уже перестала быть мечтой. Каждый раз, когда я пытался завести разговор о магазинчике, он резко вздрагивал, а на его лице появлялось выражение, будто он пытается припомнить, о чем, собственно, идет речь. И я все понимал, уже тогда все понимал, но цеплялся за эти несчастные «Приколы», как за последнюю надежду, последний предлог быть вместе с ним.  
Но приходил черноволосый демон, встряхивал длиннющей гривой, и мой брат шел за ним, как зачарованный. А я только беспомощно смотрел ему вслед. И потом не мог заснуть, ожидая, когда Фред вернется.  
Но однажды ночью он не вернулся. Я следил за ним поздно вечером, когда он, оглядываясь, прошел к дверям комнат Сириуса. Фред прошептал уже известный ему пароль, вошел внутрь и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Я стоял несколько минут в полном ступоре. Затем, решившись, шагнул к двери и замахнулся, чтобы постучать, но мою руку перехватили. Я возмущенно обернулся и увидел Ремуса. Я не слышал, как он подошел. Но мне одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: Ремусу тоже плохо. Такие у него были воспаленные, красные, совсем больные глаза.  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Не надо, Джордж… Ты ничего не изменишь. Пойдем.   
И я, как приговоренный, пошел за ним, в его комнату. Думаю, было бы вполне логично, если бы мы с Ремом в ту ночь переспали. И я был вполне готов раздвинуть ноги. И стонал бы, и делал бы все, чтобы Рему было хорошо. Но ничего не было. Только… Ремус говорил. Говорил, не обращаясь ко мне, ровным сухим, совсем больным голосом, словно диктуя текст Самопишущему перу. Возможно, ему было больно глядеть на живое отражение того, с кем сейчас был Сириус. Как мне было больно смотреть на себя в зеркало по утрам…  
Они, оказывается, были вместе с шестого курса. Физически вместе. И ничего у Блэка с Поттером-старшим никогда не было. Да и быть не могло - такого упертого гетеросексуала, как Джеймс, было еще поискать. Бродяге и Лунатику было хорошо вместе. Они остались вместе и после Хогвартса, хотя Ремус решил продолжить академическую учебу, а Сириус пошел в авроры. И все опять было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, пока не пришли к нему однажды утром авроры и не забрали все вещи Сириуса в поисках улик. Он поверил. Как привык верить всему, что исходило от Дамблдора. И ни разу не пришел к Сириусу после ареста. Правда, совсем вычеркнуть из памяти бывшего друга и бывшего любовника не смог, но загнал воспоминания о нем в самый дальний угол своего мозга. И когда он появился через столько лет... Он также сразу поверил в невиновность Сириуса, увидев на карте фамилию Петтигрю. Ремус не ожидал, что Сириус бросится к нему в объятия после воссоединения. Он рассчитывал, что придется ждать и медленно завоевывать бывшего возлюбленного. Но Блэк сказал ему, чтобы он даже не думал об этом. Никогда. Сказал, вполне дружелюбно улыбаясь. Ремус пытался, все равно пытался. Но там была стена. И об эту стену можно было разбить себе голову, но сдвинуть с места не удалось бы ни за что. По-видимому, Ремус все-таки пытался пробить стену головой, потому что пару месяцев назад к нему пришел Дамблдор. Добродушный, вечно лукаво улыбающийся директор на этот раз был серьезен. “Не надо, Ремус, - сказал он просто. – Там ты уже ничего не добьешься. Ты понятия не имеешь, что произошло. Просто не надо”. Ему осталось то же, что и мне. Вздрагивать, замечая перехлестнувшиеся взгляды Блэка и Снейпа. Следить за скрывающимися в дверях одной комнаты Фредом и Сириусом. Ждать. И думать, что там происходит, за этими стенами?..

Это хорошо, что он так много говорил, потому что монотонность его речи усыпляла. И, борясь со сном, я отвлекался от мыслей о брате. Но потом, выговорившись, он замолчал. И сидел так, не обращая на меня никакого внимания. Я встал и пошел к себе.  
Я сидел на кровати, обняв подушку, и размышлял. Я так устал, что уже ничего не хотел – ни выяснений отношений, ни попыток вернуть то, что было. Мне просто по-мальчишески хотелось уйти – уйти красиво. Чтобы Фред не заподозрил, что в моей груди от сердца остались одни ошметки. Выдать напоследок какой-нибудь развеселый фокус, свой коронный номер… Я буду жить, может быть, долго, может быть, недолго. Но без него – я никогда не буду жить счастливо. Потому что жить без него – все равно что без второго легкого. Или без второй почки. Или без половины сердца. Впрочем, какой половины – без всего сердца. Ибо половина сердца не будет жизнеспособной, будет темной и мертвой…   
И вот, размышляя об этом, я и заснул. А проснулся от того, что Фред тормошил меня за плечи:  
\- Вставай, дружище Фордж! Вставай и пой! Сегодня день самого грандиозного шутовства!  
Но мне было не до веселья. Я мрачно посмотрел на его довольную улыбку до ушей и спросил:  
\- А с чего веселиться-то?  
По Фреду стало видно, что он прикидывает, сколько мне понадобится провести дней в психиатрическом отделении госпиталя святого Мунго, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Брателло, не смеши мои башмаки! Не говори, что ты забыл про наш день рождения!  
День рождения. Точно. У нас… у меня, я должен приучаться думать о себе в единственном числе… сегодня день рождения. Мы родились в ветреный холодный апрельский день 18 лет назад. Я тоскливо посмотрел на сияющее лицо своего братца – вот теперь бы нас различил кто угодно. И вдруг это лицо оказалось очень близко ко мне… Удивленно-негодующие слова не успели вылететь из моего рта, потому что теплые губы лишили меня возможности разговаривать.  
\- Поздравляю, любимый! – прошептал Фред, едва оторвавшись от моего рта.  
Я совсем ничего не понимаю. Неужели моему родному брату, брату-близнецу, доставляет такое огромное удовольствие мучить меня? Наблюдать за моей медленной агонией? Я не подозревал в нем такой жестокости!   
Ах так? Что ж, повеселимся! Да здравствует дэнс макабр!  
\- Ах да, день рождения… - тяну я неестественно капризным голосом. – И где мой подарок?  
\- Ты серьезно? – Фред недоумевает. – Тебе сейчас нужен твой подарок?  
\- Конечно! Без него я даже из постели не вылезу!  
\- Ладно… Я хотел, конечно, показать тебе все это по-настоящему, но раз уж ты так настаиваешь… - голосок Фреда слегка приувял.  
\- Что это? - я туго соображал, глядя на увесистую пачку колдофотографий, которую протягивал мне брат. - Очередное послание от Билла из Египта пришло?  
\- Это, - торжественно провозгласил Фред, - мой подарок тебе к дню рождения.   
Тут он весьма правдоподобно изобразил фанфары.  
Я растерянно взял пачку и начал быстро просматривать снимки. Сначала я не понял, в чем дело. На них были сняты какие-то интерьеры. Потом до меня дошло. Передо мной - в красках и трехмерном изображении - была моя мечта, магазинчик "Приколы Уизли". На полках и прилавке были разложены все наши любимые штучки-дрючки, а также изобретенные нами лично прикольчики. Даже вывеска магазина была сделана именно так, как мы задумывали…  
Мне стало отчаянно хреново. Что ж, Фред прознал, что кредит нам совершенно не светит, и теперь вот из жалости нарисовал мне то, что у нас могло бы быть. Какое изощренное издевательство. Я выбираю положение руки, чтобы поудобнее запустить в него этой пачкой, и тут в мой затуманенный ревностью мозг прокрадывается грустная истина. Это все настоящее.   
Я роняю пачку на кровать и растерянно смотрю на брата. Тот торжествующе улыбается:  
\- Ну и где восторги? Где вопли и прыжки мне на грудь?..  
Все оказывается очень банально. Весь последний месяц Сириус Блэк и Фред Уизли готовили подарок к 18-му дню рождения Джорджа Уизли, который сейчас сидит полуголый на кровати и хлопает мокрыми ресницами, пока его брат рассказывает:  
\- Сириус здорово помог. Я же знал, что они с Мародерами постоянно всякие штуковины откалывали, поэтому в области приколов он эксперт. Кроме того, знаешь, Джорджи, солнце, мне кажется, ему реально нужно было развеяться, а то он сидел здесь целыми днями взаперти…  
Вот так вот все было просто. Пока я стенал и причитал, Сириус и Фред осуществили нашу мечту. У нас теперь есть свой магазинчик.  
\- Выходит, вы все сделали без меня? – я скуксился.  
\- Нет, Джо, ты нам здорово помог со всеми этими банковскими делами…  
\- Как помог? Кредит-то нам так и не дали.  
\- Конечно, дали, ты был очень убедителен на переговорах. Просто мы попросили пока тебе об этом не говорить.  
Не говорить…. Да… а я был готов самозаавадиться после того, как мне сказали, что кредит нам не выделили…  
\- Ладно, - снисходительно говорит Фред. – Я знаю, что ты просто онемел от восхищения. Хорошо, ты мне еще выразишь свой восторг, когда мы пойдем в наш собственный магазин! А теперь я жду, когда ты мне покажешь мой подарок!  
И тут я замер…   
\- Блин, не могу поверить! – обиженно, но в то же время весело чертыхалась моя вторая половина, возмущенно воздевая руки и бегая по комнате. – Ты не приготовил мне подарка!  
Да уж, я только таскался за тобой везде и изводил себя ревностью. Я идиот. Впрочем, не такой уж я и идиот. Мысль о подарке все же пришла мне в голову. Буквально за пару секунд я стащил с себя пижамную куртку и шорты и опрокинулся на подушки, широко раскинув ноги.  
\- Фрееееед, - позвал я его, - может, тебе понравится такой подарок?  
Он обернулся, и его глаза моментально широко распахнулись, а рот приобрел форму буквы “о”. Вопрос насчет “понравится” был снят, когда мой брат зарычал и одним прыжком преодолел расстояние до кровати…  
Учитывая то, что весь последний месяц я держал брата в черном теле в плане секса, его энтузиазм был вполне понятен. Но я даже не ожидал такого. На меня словно напал человек, который воздерживался несколько лет. Меня зацеловали, заласкали, заобнимали... мне казалось, что у Фреда выросла дополнительная пара рук, а то и две. Когда я попытался пошутить с ним на эту тему, он посмотрел на меня такими сумасшедшими глазами, что я прикусил язык. Это было серьезно. Когда мое сердце уже грозилось пробить грудную клетку, Фред остановился. Я слепо схватил его за плечи и снова прижал к себе: "Продолжай, Мерлин, пожалуйста, продолжай". Но он пристально смотрел мне в глаза:  
\- Джорджи... я хочу... могу я взять тебя?  
Мне показалась кощунственной сама постановка вопроса. Можно ли? Разве нужно спрашивать об этом? Будете ли вы спрашивать свою правую руку, можно ли ею взять что-нибудь? Я чувствовал себя не отдельным человеком, а частью тела Фреда, полностью принадлежащей ему и очень послушной. Поэтому вместо ответа я просто рукой направил своего брата в себя. И задохнулся. Мир погрузился в хаос, состоявший из мягких прикосновений, мокрых звуков, острых запахов, пряного вкуса и ярких искр перед глазами. Фред что-то шептал мне на ухо, но я уже плохо воспринимал все, кроме одного - он здесь, со мной, мы вместе, и мы никогда не расстанемся. С этой же мыслью и именем любимого брата я рухнул в водоворот оргазма…  
Когда я пришел в себя, Фред уже убрал следы наших «безобразий» и теперь одевался.  
\- Ну, то ты лежишь, дружище Фордж, пошли осматривать наши владения! – проорал он с энтузиазмом. Я сжался. На мгновение мне показалось, что вернулся тот же отстраненный человек, который выдавал себя за моего брата неделю назад. Видимо, на моем лице все это отразилось. Поэтому Фред растерянно наклонился ко мне:  
\- Ну же, Джордж, ты чего?  
И добавил как-то плаксиво:  
\- Ты не хочешь посмотреть на мой подарок? Я же люблю тебя!   
…Я выхожу из комнаты и вижу Рема. Он стоит, ссутулясь, засунув руки глубоко в карманы мантии. Отсутствующий взгляд упирается в стену. Я понимаю, что мыслями он далеко… там, где Сириус. У меня такое хорошее настроение, что хочется делать приятное всем на свете.  
\- Он простит тебя, Ремус, обязательно. Простит и вернется.  
Ремус смотрит на меня и вышедшего следом Фреда с печальной улыбкой:  
\- Он никогда не простит меня.


End file.
